Through Her Eyes
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Fatos que se revelam na escuridão. - slash - Blaise Zabini - Bloody Baron/Lady Grey - Pansy/Astoria - Nott/Neville - Cormarc/Zacarias - Dean/Seamus - Lilá/Parvati - Draco/Harry - McGonnagal/Albus Dumbledore - Gellert/Dumbledore


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:** Segunda Fase do Fest do PSF - Enquanto passeia por Hogwarts em sua forma animaga, Minerva McGonagall presencia 9 eventos durante uma noite.

**Ship:** McGonagall – slasher – vários ship**  
**

**Capa: **por DarkAngel - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Fatos que se revelam na escuridão.**  
**

**Spoiler:** 6

**Beta:** Tachel**  
**

**Finalização: **02 de junho de 2008

**NA: **Agradecimentos especiais a Dark Angel, pela colaboração e o incentivo.

**Through Her Eyes**

Dumbledore estava morto.

Minerva McGonagall estava parada junto à janela de seus aposentos olhando os jardins agora silenciosos, após o canto da fênix ter parado há algumas horas. A informação ainda não havia sido de todo absorvida, ela sabia. A falta do diretor seria muito maior do que aquele vazio que a abraçava aos poucos, ela sabia. Sabia que haveria conseqüências muito maiores do que a perda de um mestre, de um homem que ela admirou a vida inteira.

A madrugada se impunha, envolvendo o castelo na escuridão que a lua nova permitia. O silêncio agora incomodava e ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Não poderia. Mesmo que a ciência de que os dias seguintes seriam caóticos a deixassem em ligeiro pânico. Um pânico premeditado que, para não ser sentido antes do que deveria, ela sabia que deveria se ocupar naquele momento. Se não com o sono, com qualquer outra coisa.

Suas responsabilidades como a provável próxima diretora de Hogwarts poderiam ser uma ocupação menos tensa para aquele momento. Cuidar do castelo que tanto amava, seus alunos. Sabia que encontraria muitos pelo caminho, perdidos, mas não os recriminaria. Não naquela noite. Naquela noite, o castelo era de todos que pudessem se encontrar nele.

Ela só queria saber se estava tudo bem. Mesmo que soubesse que não estava.

**oOo**

Sua forma animaga era a melhor opção quando se queria observar sem ser percebida. A leveza das patas da gata que atravessava os corredores escuros de Hogwarts não poderia ser notada nem por sua parceira de ronda, Madame Norrra, mesmo porque até mesmo ela fora dispensada naquela noite.

E, aparentemente, a primeira pessoa que Minerva encontrou em seu caminho desejava a solidão tanto quanto ela.

Era uma sala escura, como tantas outras salas do castelo naquele momento. Era uma sala aparentemente vazia, como Minerva sabia que tantas outras encontraria pelo seu caminho. Mas o aluno que lá estava a surpreendeu por sua presença.

Blaise Zabini nunca havia lhe dirigido uma palavra sequer por livre vontade durante toda a sua vida, pelo que lembrava. Mesmo em suas aulas, o desagrado demonstrado em ações comedidas e o silêncio no canto em que os alunos da Sonserina costumavam se unir, Zabini entre eles, eram provas o suficiente de que a única relação que era mantida entre ela e ele era a de professora-aluno, e mesmo assim, muito limitada.

Mas naquele momento McGonagall percebeu que ela o admirava. Não saberia dizer exatamente porquê. A beleza notável do rapaz talvez fosse a primeira opção, mas Minerva não tinha mais idade para se surpreender com os belos olhos cor de mel do jovem parado de pé no meio da sala. Talvez fosse sua rigidez, sua austeridade que a postura ereta, séria e dura demonstrava. Era uma bela visão. E Minerva desejou saber o que aqueles olhos decididos diziam exatamente.

A gata entrou na sala, ziguezagueando entre os pés das carteiras vazias, seus olhos brilhando à luz da lua, observando o rapaz que olhava fixamente a parede no fundo da sala, como se ela fosse seu desafio, sua oposição.

Um feitiço sussurrado fez o animal estacar nas sombras, observando, arisco, o brilho da faca que surgiu em sua mão. Blaise a fincou na superfície da mesa às suas costas e, devagar, retirou a capa do uniforme e a gravata, desabotoando a gola da camisa e dobrando suas mangas. Pousou a mão no cabo de madeira e ficou alguns segundos parado, o olhando, pensativo, antes de tirá-la, com força, atirando a faca longe, fazendo a gata recuar.

Ela cravou na parede.

Outro sussurro, outro brilho, outra lâmina. Os olhos da gata agora puderam acompanhar a leveza dos movimentos do pulso negro, dos dedos, da faca como uma extensão da mão. O instrumento do corpo do Sonserino que feria a superfície lisa da parede a sua frente.

Uma simples parede.

E havia tanta concentração e certo ódio em seus movimentos – em seus olhos – que Minerva, no fundo, sabia que não era aquela parede que ele queria ferir. A lua fez uma nova faca brilhar no ar e a gata fechou os olhos com o som oco da lâmina entrando no concreto.

Ela não quis olhar.

Não queria mais ver o menino ferido. Não queria saber em quem ele pensava enquanto atirava facas. Não queria pensar que talvez o acréscimo da quarta e quinta faca já pudesse revelar um desenho frágil sobre a tinta. Minerva simplesmente se virou, torcendo o corpo felino entre os pés das carteiras, e deixou Blaise Zabini sozinho com seus olhos e suas facas e sua parede. Eles se entenderiam.

**oOo**

Os corredores escuros tinham perdido parte de sua magia. Era como se a própria Hogwarts estivesse homenageando seu herói caído. Continuando sua ronda, McGonagall perdeu noção de seu caminho, deixou-se apenas andar entre as pedras e tochas do castelo, até parar, espantada com uma voz veemente.

- Afaste-se.

Olhos de contas depararam-se imediatamente com duas aparições em cinza.

- Não iria tocá-la. – dizia o Barão, carregando suas correntes como se estas pesassem ainda mais do que haviam pesado em todos os séculos que já habitara aquelas paredes.

- Então mantenha distância. - respondeu a Lady Cinzenta, com os olhos mais frios que o sangue que tingia as vestes do Barão.

Um suspiro pesado fez-se ouvir, enquanto ambos os fantasmas continuavam a vagar, o Barão um tanto atrás, como que relutante em falar com a Lady, mas ainda mais relutante em deixá-la.

- Já sabe, então, Helena?

- E do que não sabemos, Barão?

- É mais uma queda.

- Apenas mais uma. – retrucou a beldade cinza, indiferente.

- Não apenas mais uma. – replicou o nobre, com uma voz baixa, que pareceu chamar a atenção de sua companheira - Parece-me ser a pior, desde a primeira. Nenhuma outra teve este peso.

- Ambas culpa de sua casa, Barão. – acusou a mulher, com um ar ainda mais frio, ainda que quase satisfeito, que rendeu uma expressão que Minerva jamais imaginou ver no fantasma da casa da Sonserina. O Barão sorriu, ainda que melancolicamente.

- A constância da eternidade em suas palavras, Helena. E o que não é minha culpa em seus olhos?

- Ousa dizer que estou errada? – perguntou a fantasma, pairando a alguns centímetros do chão, mas de outra forma imóvel. O Barão a encarou, sério, também imóvel, como que pesando suas próximas palavras.

- Jamais, Helena. – fez-se silêncio, em que a fantasma analisou a expressão de seu companheiro e, após alguns segundos, deu-se por satisfeita, retomando seu vagar por entre as paredes escassamente iluminadas, seguidos de perto pela curiosa e preocupada Minerva McGonagall - Mas esta queda me preocupa. – acrescentou o Barão, após alguns segundos.

- Qual seria a diferença entre esta, a que já passou, a que está por vir... – a fantasma deixou sua voz diminuir e sumir, com um ar vago - Qual a diferença para _nós_, Barão?

- Ainda me importo com o castelo, Helena. Pensei que se importasse também. Foi a obra de sua mãe que o ajudou a existir.

Mais uma vez o ar de fúria tomou conta do semblante belo da fantasma.

- Será apenas mais uma queda.

- Veremos, então, todas as quedas deste castelo, Helena?

- Por que indaga a mim, Barão? Justo a mim?

- Sabe porquê.

- Creio que não. Esclareça.

- Porque depende de seu perdão minha partida.

Olhos cinza-pérola ganharam luz própria, e o próprio vento frio típico dos corredores fez até mesmo os pêlos da gata se arrepiaram de tão gélido.

- Então veremos, Barão, todas elas. Até a última. Até que restem apenas as pedras e o lago. Até que não haja mais castelo.

- E então, Helena? Quando já não houver mais castelo? O que será de nós?

- O mesmo que é agora, Barão. Ruínas. Seremos as ruínas assombrando as ruínas, pela eternidade.

**oOo**

Os fantasmas partiram em sua ronda silenciosa, separados.

A gata se espreguiçou, pensando sobre o que tinha ouvido. Se até os fantasmas de Hogwarts estavam perturbados com o acontecido, ela estava certa em fazer aquela ronda: precisava pensar e precisava garantir a estabilidade de Hogwarts.

Decidiu, por fim, visitar todas as casas, cobrindo o que conseguisse do território do castelo. Assim, seguiu primeiro para a parte mais baixa do castelo. Não queria subir. Não queria enfrentar o fantasma que a esperava na Torre.

Andando pelo corredor de salas vazias nas masmorras, uma luz chamou sua atenção. Alguém havia iluminado uma sala. Sorrateiramente, entrou no aposento, procurando se esconder sob as carteiras.

Em cima de uma delas, Astoria Greengrass estava sentada, mexendo na barra da saia, cabisbaixa.

- Olha, Greengrass, não me importa o que a sua irmãzinha diga, eu não sou mulher de ficar esperando as coisas acontecerem. – Pansy Parkison comentou, encostada no quadro negro com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- A questão, Parkinson, não é o que você está disposta a fazer. Eu e o Draco temos um compromisso.

- Um compromisso! Um compromisso! E com quem isso foi acertado? Entre os pais dele e os seus? Ou você foi pedir a mão dele diretamente para o Lord das Trevas, querida? Acorda, garota! O Draco sequer olha para você! Você acha que esse compromisso vai sobreviver ao que ele fez hoje? Seus pais vão ser os primeiros a te afastarem dele!

- Eu não vou!

- Ele não precisa de você!

- E nem de você! – Astoria disparou e viu que havia atingido a outra menina. Levantou-se, olhando para ela, mais segura – O que foi, Parkinson? Se sentindo dispensável no momento?

- Cale a boca.

- Por quê? Porque posso ferir os seus sentimentos pelo meu futuro marido?

- Cale.a.boca! – Pansy rangeu entre os dentes.

- Ele não te ama. – Astoria falou baixinho, parada a apenas um passo de Pansy, que a olhou como se estivesse a ponto de pular em cima da outra. Astoria sorriu e se aproximou mais, pousando as mãos na cintura da outra menina e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Ele usa você. E vai se casar comigo.

- Ele vai morrer, e você sequer está preocupada com isso, sua puta! Tudo o que você quer é o maldito nome e...

Um tapa em sua face impediu Pansy de continuar falando.

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO? E o que é se importar, então, sua cretina? É dar a corda para ele se matar? É apoiá-lo idiotamente como você e aqueles dois tragos que ficam seguindo ele por todo lado fizeram esse ano? Ele estava... Estava... E vocês simplesmente...

- Você não sabe o que ele esteve fazendo. Não sabe o que ele planejava, o que ele pretendia. Você acha mesmo que conseguiria conviver com isso, Astoria? Com os segredos do Draco, com o seu jeito reservado, com os silêncios e as palavras ácidas. Com a falta de gostar. Você acha que ele não me ama, que ele não sente nada por mim. – Pansy sorriu – Ele também não me contou o que estava fazendo, mas ele me disse adeus noite passada. Foi a coisa mais carinhosa que ele fez em toda a minha vida, e nós nos conhecemos desde crianças. Você conseguiria se satisfazer com isso?

Astoria mordeu os lábios.

- Você fala como se ele estivesse morto.

- Você sabe que ele está muito próximo disto, não sabe?

- Então me diz o que nós duas estamos fazendo aqui, se ele vai morrer.

Pansy a olhou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Eu não sei.

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Astoria e ela a enxugou com violência. Pansy desviou o olhar, se entretendo com qualquer coisa no chão, até que Astoria se aproximou, levantando o rosto dela com delicadeza, pousando os lábios sobre os seus de forma delicada. Pansy fechou os olhos e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto também, ela aprofundou o beijo, sem tirar as mãos da lousa, sem tocá-la. Astoria se afastou.

- Ele precisa de nós duas.

Pansy concordou e voltou a beijá-la.

A gata saiu da sala em silêncio.

**oOo**

McGonagall seguiu pelos corredores das masmorras espantada pela cena que havia acabado de presenciar.

Andava devagar, parando de sala em sala, em silêncio, procurando por alunos perdidos pelo colégio. Estava tudo em uma paz tensa.

Talvez por isso, ficou tão assustada ao ver uma sombra passar, cruzando o corredor em que estava, andando rápido em direção a uma ala não muito utilizada das masmorras, mais próxima ao Saguão de Entrada do colégio.

A gata se apressou, indo atrás do desconhecido, entrando com ele dentro da sala, não tendo, por pouco, o rabo preso quando ele bateu a porta.

A sala estava completamente vazia, sem mesas, sem carteiras, somente uma pessoa parada junto à janela, fumando.

A gata correu para o canto mais escuro, se encolhendo, os olhos brilhando no breu do ambiente. A luz da lua entrava fria pelas duas grandes janelas da sala, batendo crua contra o piso de pedra. A silhueta da pessoa parada se agigantava sob a luz, sua sombra envolvendo o desconhecido ainda parado junto à porta. A fumaça do cigarro subia, calma, brilhante, contrastando com o clima do ambiente.

- Você está atrasado. – a voz fria que McGonagall reconheceu como sendo de Theodore Nott rompeu a noite, a escuridão e o silêncio como as lâminas das facas de Blaise.

- Eu... Eu não q-queria vir. – a gata arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz baixa e gaguejante de Neville, seu aluno, o desconhecido que seguira até ali.

Nott deu mais uma tragada e seu virou totalmente para a lua.

- Então que não tivesse vindo. Seria melhor. Eu tenho certeza que você só veio para me dizer as mesmas merdas de sempre. – ele terminou com amargura, amassando a bituca no batente da janela, apagando o cigarro.

- Você... O que você vai fazer?

- Pergunta idiota. – ele resmungou e se debruçou na janela, olhando a noite.

O silêncio se impôs entre os dois de forma quase confortável. Era como se fosse habitual ficarem assim. Neville se afastou da porta, sem jeito, dando passos perdidos pela sala, como se ensaiasse dizer alguma coisa.

- Você sabe o que eu vou fazer. Eu nunca disse que voltaria atrás. – Nott completou, como se não tivesse interrompido a frase.

Neville ergueu o rosto, parado, olhando fixo para ele, enquanto Nott se virava, o olhando por um momento, antes de se aproximar. Neville se afastou.

- Você me dá nojo! Sa-saí daqui!

McGonagall quase pôde ver os olhos de Nott brilhando, como os seus, na escuridão. Em três passos, o Sonserino havia alcançado Neville e o pegado pelo braço, trazendo-o para junto de seu corpo de forma bruta. Os dois se encararam em desafio, e Nott o empurrou de frente contra a parede, prensando o corpo menor com o seu, sussurrando em seu ouvido de forma ríspida.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Nem você em mim! – Neville tentou se soltar, mas Nott voltou a forçá-lo, e McGonagall pensou em interferir, mas a boca de Nott buscou a de Neville em um beijo quase carinhoso e ela divisou a mão do Grifinório conduzir a do Sonserino para a frente de sua calça conforme Nott começou a fazer pequenos movimentos contra seu corpo enquanto se beijavam.

E quando Nott rompeu o beijo, afundando o rosto no pescoço do outro garoto enquanto abria as próprias calças e as do grifinório jaziam no chão, Neville soltou um suspiro resignado e se soltou nos braços do outro, permitindo os carinhos.

McGonagall optou por aproveitar a distração e subir para o batente da janela, pulando para a da sala ao lado, voltando à sua ronda pelos corredores.

**oOo**

Blaise, Lady Cinzenta e o Barão Sangrento, Pansy e Astoria, Neville e Nott.

McGonagall caminhava pelo terceiro andar pensando sobre essa estranha combinação. Talvez, principalmente considerando o último casal, que totalmente a surpreendeu, a guerra, a morte e aquela solidão provocada pelo ataque a Hogwarts estivesse, enfim, conseguindo unir pessoas. Unir pelo medo, mas havia uma união ali. Uma união de casas, uma união de forças e de rivais, como o chapéu sempre apregoou.

A professora não sabia se gostava daquela idéia. Não sabia se o medo era preferível à desunião. Se o desespero era preferível à solidão. Ela havia deixado Neville e Nott em uma sala engajados em algo que ela chamaria de amor. Mas aquilo, no fundo, não tinha nome, e ela seguiu seu caminho com a sensação de que havia deixado dois alunos para trás _se ferindo._

E, como que para complementar seus pensamentos, um som a alcançou em meio às estátuas. Um som de choro.

Um choro baixo, sem palavras, somente um lamento em meio à escuridão.

- Não, por favor, não faz assim...

- Shiii...

McGonagall se aproximou da estátua, de onde parecia vir o lamento.

- Meu pai...

- Não importa.

- Mas eu...

- Não importa.

- Você vai...

- Zac, por Merlin, se acalma.

A gata subiu na estátua, se apoiando em seu ombro, espiando o vão de parede que se formava atrás dela. Zacarias Smith estava apoiado contra a parede, o rosto lavado de lágrimas. A sua frente, aparentemente mantendo-o de pé com o peso do próprio corpo, McLaggen o acariciava, tentando enxugar-lhe as lágrimas.

- Olha para mim, Zacarias. – McLaggen disse em um sussurro e o menino loiro ergueu o rosto, relutante, o encarando de uma forma que poderia parecer raivosa, se ele não se encontrasse em um estado tão degradante - Eu gosto de você e não importa o que vai acontecer a partir de amanhã. Isso não vai mudar.

- Isso é idiota.

- Foda-se. Eu não me importo, e você deveria pensar um pouco assim também.

A mão de Zacarias tremia quando tocou o pulso de Córmaco, o acariciando quando ele o abraçou, suspirando contra seu pescoço. Smith parecia mais calmo, a onda de pânico passando, e McLanggen parecia cansado.

Zacarias virou o rosto, tocando de leve os lábios do outro com os seus, e Córmaco fechou os olhos, aprofundando o beijo, devagar. Smith afastava a boca em alguns momentos, estremecendo e buscando por ar de forma quase desesperada, para voltar a beijá-lo em seguida.

Surpresa, McGonagall acompanhou a mão de Córmaco descer pelo corpo do companheiro, abrindo sua calça. Zacarias deixou o corpo se alinhar à parede, a cabeça caída para trás, os olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios. Ele ofegou conforme a mão de Córmaco começou a se movimentar, e algumas lágrimas ainda correram pelo seu rosto.

O garoto mais alto se encostou totalmente no corpo do loiro, beijando-o, a mão se movendo entre eles, e então novos sons tomaram conta do corredor, em uma cadência ascendente, ritmada com a velocidade da mão de McLaggen, até que Smith estremeceu, mordendo seu lábio, e Córmaco o segurou com firmeza para que não caísse no chão.

A gata saltou da estátua, andando rápido em direção ao corredor mais próximo. Não precisava presenciar aquele tipo de coisa.

E, no entanto, percebeu que mesmo algo como _aquilo _a deixava perturbada. Era como se o abandono de Smith colaborasse para aumentar o vazio que havia em seu peito desde o início da noite.

E, no fundo, ela sabia que não havia como fugir.

Seguiu para o lugar que vinha evitando o tempo todo: a Torre de Astronomia.

**oOo**

Hogwarts estava desmoronando. A cada passo que dava, McGonagall sentia essa certeza aumentar de uma forma arrasadora. Era um fato quase tocável, seja na alma dos alunos perdidos em seus corredores, seja nas paredes caídas, que agora a cercavam a beira das escadarias que antes levavam à Torre de Astronomia.

Ela não queria sentir aquilo. Precisava ser forte. Ela seria um dos pilares daquele lugar a partir daquele momento, tinha consciência disso, e, se acreditasse que não havia mais nada a ser feito para evitar aquela deterioração, Hogwarts simplesmente continuaria a ruir.

Minerva parou, observando os escombros que restaram da batalha, percebendo uma nesga de luz que iluminava as pedras marcadas pelos feitiços. A luz não vinha do alto, mas de baixo, de uma parte da parede que havia caído. A gata escalou com cuidado alguns degraus da escada que havia se desfeito, se aproximando da fenda que surgira com o desmoronamento, divisando um corredor.

Um novo corredor.

A professora não reconheceu o lugar que se descortinava por trás da parede semi-desfeita, mas achou plausível investigar. Um lugar perdido no castelo em um ponto tão próximo de onde comensais da morte haviam estado tão cedo não parecia algo sábio de se ignorar. Espremeu-se pela fenda e caiu levemente sobre o piso de pedra do outro lado, caminhando pelo corredor vazio sem fazer barulho.

O corredor levava a uma única porta, entreaberta. A professora entrou com cuidado, atenta, e viu que era uma sala de aula vazia, como tantas outras desativadas no castelo. Mas em cima do que seria a mesa do professor, uma cena que não podia ser descrita por menos do que bela se desenrolava.

As chamas das velas dispostas em fila na base do quadro negro lançavam uma luz amarelada sobre a sala, que enfraquecia rapidamente, tornando o aposento sombrio, porém aconchegante. A mesa, colocada próxima à lousa, era maior do que a que costumava ser encontrada nas outras salas, talvez propositalmente aumentada por magia, e fora forrada com um tecido vinho, parecendo macio.

Sobre ele, dois corpos estavam entrelaçados, nus, mas não era algo vulgar. McGonagall pensou em sair dali muito mais para preservar aquele momento do que por repúdio. Era claro que os dois se amavam. Estava escrito em cada toque, na mão trêmula que deslizava pelas costas do parceiro, a pele brilhando sob a luz fraca, molhada de suor, puxando para mais perto.

- Dino... – a voz trêmula de Simas, entrecortada por um gemido, foi calada por um beijo e um suspiro, quando Dino se moveu suavemente sobre seu corpo, o abraçando, sua mão correndo pelo lado do corpo do amante até alcançar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos, fortes, unidos.

A boca desviada para seu pescoço permitiu que os gemidos de Simas escapassem para a sala vazia conforme os movimentos se intensificavam, se contorcendo sob o corpo de Dino, a mão solta o puxando pelos cabelos até que o outro o encarasse, as bocas entreabertas, arfantes, quase se tocando.

- Eu te amo.

A professora balançou a cabeça e se virou para sair quando Dino se debruçou para mais um beijo e Simas arqueou em seus braços, jogando a cabeça para trás. Era um amor perdido. Ela já sabia que o que unia os dois garotos não era somente amizade ou qualquer sentimento que se aproximasse do fraternal. Os dois _se tocavam_ demais, se preocupavam demais um com o outro, se importavam demais. Para alguém observador como um gato, era algo a se suspeitar há algum tempo já. E, se por um lado o fato dos dois também terem percebido isso a alegrasse, por outro, a noção de que aquele ato que presenciara provavelmente era mais um fruto dos acontecimentos daquela noite fatídica a entristecia. Será que teriam mais noites? Que conseguissem ficar juntos.

Atravessou em silêncio a sala, contornando, no limiar das luzes das velas, a mesa onde estava o casal até alcançar a outra porta, que levava ao corredor da biblioteca, da forma misteriosa que somente Hogwarts sabia fazer.

**oOo**

Aquilo tudo estava errado. Não deveria ser assim. As coisas não poderia seguir aquele curso, aquela... desesperança. Ainda não era o fim.

McGonagall se sentia perdida. A desorientação de tantos que encontrara em seu caminho naquela noite parecia estar, aos poucos, a contagiando. Ela precisava de um conselho, de um amigo. De alguém mais velho e mais sábio que pudesse dizer-lhe o que poderia fazer.

Ela precisava de Dumbledore.

Ela precisava arrumar uma forma de encontrá-lo. Um quadro, uma lembrança, um sonho, uma carta. Ela _queria_ falar com ele.

Devagar, seus passos a conduziam para o gabinete do diretor, como se seu subconsciente ainda acreditasse que ele estaria lá, sentado na sua poltrona, a frente da mesinha repleta de objetos mágicos que ele tanto apreciava. Com sua fênix.

Não, ele não estaria lá. Ela sabia que não. Mas outros diretores estariam, e talvez isso já fosse alguma coisa. Ela precisava de conselhos, qualquer conselho.

Descendo as escadas perto da entrada da Grifinória, porém, percebeu que sua noite ainda não estava terminada.

- Shiii... Vai ficar tudo bem. – a voz doce sussurrou em meio à escuridão e a gata pulou para o corrimão, se enroscando entre as grades entalhadas que cercavam a escadaria. Não precisava presenciar mais uma cena íntima entre algum casal inusitado àquela noite.

- Você sabe que não vai. Nada vai ficar bem. – a voz chorosa foi reconhecida pela professora e ela se preocupou, se aproximando, ainda escondida. Assim, conseguiu divisar Lilá deitada no colo de Parvati, que estava sentada aos pés de uma estátua no andar abaixo da entrada de sua casa.

Porque não estavam em seu dormitório era um mistério. Talvez fosse uma noite sufocante demais para se ficar entre quatro paredes. Talvez os segredos de muitos fossem reservados para poucos e a privacidade de um local mais vazio, mais aberto, fosse o que, no fundo, todos buscavam naquela noite.

Talvez elas só quisessem ficar a sós, como todo mundo. Mas McGonagall se preocupou ao ver Lilá girar o corpo deitado para poder esconder o rosto contra o corpo da amiga, chorando, enquanto Parvati acariciava seus cabelos.

- O que aconteceu, Lilá? Eu... Eu não entendo... – Lilá só chorava, deixando a amiga em um estado de aflição tamanho que a impulsionava a continuar falando – Eu... Eu também estou com medo, Lilá, mas... Mas não é o fim. Ainda. Nós, nós estamos seguras aqui. O Ministério não vai permitir...

- Dumbledore está morto. Nós estamos sozinhos.

- Não. Escute. Olhe para mim, Lilá. – a garota se virou novamente em seu colo, a olhando, e Parvati secou seu rosto com os dedos – Eu estou aqui com você, e você está aqui comigo. Não importa o que aconteça, nós não estamos sozinhas.

- Eu vou morrer. – a voz de Lilá era baixa e simples e o silêncio que se seguiu era seco como a lágrima que correu pelo rosto de Parvati.

- Não fale besteira.

- A professora Sibila disse. Ela viu nas folhas de chá e na bola de cristal e nos meus sonhos. Eu vou morrer. De uma forma violenta, pelas mãos de uma fera. E será logo.

Parvati a encarou, fixa, por alguns segundos, antes de se debruçar sobre o próprio colo, tocando os lábios da amiga com os próprios lábios, suavemente. Lilá segurou sua mão com força e soluçou, Parvati se afastou.

- Você só está com medo. Esqueça o futuro.

Lilá concordou com a cabeça e se sentou, permitindo que a amiga passasse os braços em torno de seus ombros, aconchegando a cabeça em seu peito e chorando baixinho, as duas, juntas.

Os olhos da gata brilharam com o fogo dos archotes que iluminavam as duas meninas. Sibila era uma louca irresponsável. Ela não permitiria que continuasse aterrorizando seus alunos mais do que tudo o que já estava acontecendo o fazia.

Não, eles não precisavam mais de medo. Precisavam de sonhos e um pouco mais de confiança de que um futuro existia. E ela precisava se concentrar nisso agora, em trazer um pouco do que aquelas pessoas que contavam com ela naquele momento desejavam _de verdade._

E sabia aonde iria encontrar a sua orientação sobre o que fazer.

Desceu as escadas de um pulo e caminhou decidida para uma sala em que não ia há muitos anos.

**oOo**

Uma sala vazia no quarto andar. Uma sala perdida, que mudava de lugar freqüentemente. Algumas dúzias de carteiras amontoadas ao fundo, alguns archotes acesos, um móvel alto coberto por um pano sujo no centro da sala.

Quando a gata encontrou a porta aberta, sentiu um arrepio súbito de pensar que não era a única a procurar o espelho naquela noite. Procurar seus desejos. Encará-los, acreditar que ainda eram possíveis naquela noite de desencanto, em que a segurança caiu do alto de uma torre.

Entrou pelo vão da porta temendo movê-la e fazer barulho, mas isso não aconteceu. E, ao ver a cena a sua frente, tinha certeza que não importava, o menino que ali estava não perceberia sua presença nem se gritasse com ele naquele momento.

Harry Potter estava de pé na frente do espelho de Osejed. Ele estava de pé e tenso, mantendo os olhos fechados, respirando fundo. O lençol que tirara de cima do móvel ainda era firmemente seguro em sua mão, arrastando no chão enquanto o garoto de apenas 16 anos parecia tomar coragem para encarar suas escolhas.

Sim, porque McGonagall sabia que, para Harry Potter, não havia desejos. Era cruel, mas ele era a pessoa que _deveria _desejar, antes de tudo, o fim da guerra. Se não fosse assim. Se ele tivesse outras prioridades, outros sonhos, outros futuros para aquele presente... Estaria tudo acabado.

Era cruel rezar para que uma criança não tivesse quereres próprios que o tirassem do caminho do _bem maior_. Nas mãos de Harry Potter, a partir daquele dia, estavam vidas _demais._ E ele não deveria desejar nada mais além do que salvá-las, ou elas estariam perdidas, como as crianças daquela noite, naquele castelo.

A gata de um pulo leve para sobre uma carteira próxima, escalando a pilha empoeirada de móveis que se acumulava nos fundos da sala, se posicionando, escondida, imediatamente atrás do garoto, de forma que pudesse ver exatamente o que ele veria no espelho. Sim, o espelho de Ojesed não é um espelho comum e certamente a pilha de carteiras não faria parte de seu reflexo quando Harry Potter abrisse os olhos. E tampouco McGonagall deveria enxergar seus desejos refletidos.

Mas ela era uma gata. E gatos são animais mágicos. Ela veria.

Os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente, como que descortinando o fim do mundo. E lá estava ele, quem estivera na mente de todos naquele castelo naquela noite. Dumbledore. Ele sorriu, bondoso, para Harry, e o ofereceu uma bandeja. Nela, alguns objetos: um medalhão, uma taça, um diário...

A gata remexeu o rabo. Sabia que o diretor havia passado algo a Potter, e esse algo estava ali, naquela imagem. Ela só não conseguia entender...

Harry balançou a cabeça e piscou. Uma mão fez com que Dumbledore recuasse em sua oferta. Uma mão delicada, pousada no braço do homem velho, e ao seu lado estava Gina Weasley. E também Ron e Hermione. Todos sorriam para Harry e seguravam os braços do diretor, impedindo-o de entregar a bandeja ao menino. Mas Dumbledore também sorria.

- A escolha é sua, Harry. Você pode desistir.

Harry passou a mão no rosto e McGonagall imaginou se ele chorava. Ter escolhas era seu desejo. Poder desistir. Ele balançou a cabeça, relutante.

- Não devia ser assim... Você não podia... Snape... Tudo devia ter sido diferente!

E McGonagall viu a imagem no espelho mudar. Ron, Hermione e Gina sumiram atrás da figura do diretor, que parecia diminuir. Suas longas vestes púrpuras encolhendo e mudando de cor até se tornarem o uniforme de Hogwarts manchados de sangue, seus cabelos brancos sumindo e se tornando loiros, muito mais curtos. O rosto velho e sorridente se tornando belo, jovem e encharcado de lágrimas. Um rosto pontudo.

- Harry. – a voz de Draco Malfoy não surpreendeu McGonagall. Aquilo era tão claro. Tão óbvio que ela quase miou de contentamento.

Harry não encarava a imagem do loiro a sua frente. A mão de Draco se ergueu e se espalmou, como se a superfície do espelho o impedisse de ir além e tocar o moreno do outro lado. Os olhos verdes o encararam, firmes.

- Não devia ser assim. – e as manchas de sangue no rosto e no peito do menino no espelho sumiram e ele sorriu, mordendo os lábios, as lágrimas ainda caindo pela sua face.

Harry se aproximou do móvel e tocou a superfície fria do espelho, a acariciando como se tentasse secar as lágrimas no rosto do loiro. Os dois tão próximos que McGonagall não duvidava que, se a imagem fosse real, eles certamente se tocariam. A mão de Draco subiu pela superfície até emparelhar-se com a mão de Harry, e este dobrou os dedos, como que querendo entrelaçá-los aos do loiro, ofegando e tentando se aproximar mais, seu corpo inteiro colado à superfície do espelho, sua respiração embaçando o vidro. Draco imitou seu movimento, seus lábios roçando o rosto de Harry como um carinho que não existe, a mão de Harry correndo seu peito, visivelmente trêmula. Um toque que não aconteceu.

Draco havia parado de chorar. Harry chorava copiosamente. Se corpo prensado contra o vidro frio se balançando com os soluços, suas lágrimas o molhando e tornando a imagem do rosto do loiro turva. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele escorregou para o chão, a mão ainda correndo pela imagem, tentando alcançar, e Draco o seguiu, se abaixando do outro lado, e tentando tocar os ombros do moreno, quando ele deu as costas para o espelho, mordendo a própria mão, tentando controlar o choro.

A imagem se desvaneceu, e o espelho voltou a ficar negro, e Harry ainda chorava. Devagar, ele se levantou, saindo trôpego da sala.

**oOo**

_Não devia ser assim._

Não, não devia.

McGonagall pulou do meio das carteiras, caminhando em linha reta até se sentar a frente do espelho. O espelho não devia funcionar assim. Devia mostrar o maior desejo da pessoa que o encara, não seus medos e suas dúvidas. Devia dar satisfação, não gerar aquele desespero silencioso que ela acabou de presenciar. Devia envolver seu observador em seus sonhos, não atacar-lhe com a sua realidade.

Uma realidade que oprimia.

Ainda como gata, McGonagall viu uma imagem se formando na superfície metálica. Seus desejos. Viu a si mesma, na forma humana, refletida. Isso estava certo. Havia um reflexo.

E então sua imagem se fundiu e se transformou na de Dumbledore. Ela suspirou, relaxando. Sim, seus desejos. Ela desejava ser como ele, ter sua força, sua sabedoria. Ser uma diretora tão boa quanto ele foi, trazer de volta pelas suas mãos a segurança para sua Hogwarts.

E Dumbledore sorriu para ela, em aprovação. Mas não somente seu sorriso bondoso que ele direcionava a todos quando satisfeito. Para ela, sempre seu sorriso tivera algo a mais. O "a mais" _dela._ Desde que ela era somente uma estudante e ele seu mestre. Desde que ela aprendera a admirá-lo mais do que como a um mestre.

E a imagem de Dumbledore voltou a mudar, seus cabelos brancos se tornando acaju, seu rosto marcado se tornando mais jovem, mais belo, seu sorriso mais doce. E McGonagall sorriu, balançando o rabo com a lembrança. Uma lembrança só sua de um homem que ela aprendeu a amar à sua maneira. E suspirou.

Mas a imagem de Dumbledore continuou rejuvenescendo e então ele não a lembrava mais o mestre que ela amava, não tinha sua postura ou seu sorriso. Ele era muito mais jovem e em seus olhos azuis havia um outro brilho, um brilho que ela não reconheceu. E sua calda voltou a se mover em apreensão.

E então duas mãos, muito brancas, de dedos longos, mas não delicados, pousaram sobre os ombros de Dumbledore. E um rosto angular e belo, muito belo, cercado por cabelos dourados e cacheados as acompanhou, surgindo atrás de _Albus_, um homem. Um homem alto, jovem e bonito, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e os olhos fechados, correndo as mãos pelo peito de Albus até abraçá-lo de forma possessiva.

McGonagall se levantou e começou a recuar, miando, arisca, para o espelho. E quando os olhos do homem se abriram, ela gritou, se transformando espontaneamente em mulher.

Seus olhos eram rubros. Vermelhos cor de sangue. Vivos. Olhos de um homem morto que ela só havia visto em memórias alheias. Como os olhos que ela só vira antes na face de um homem: Voldemort. E então Voldemort abraçava Dumbledore.

E Minerva gritou.

E o espelho se rachou, se quebrando. Os pedaços do vidro caindo aos pés da bruxa no chão, inundando a sala com um brilho fragmentado. Mágico.

McGonagall respirou fundo, tremendo, e se ergueu devagar, olhando a moldura vazia a sua frente.

Nem os desejos sobreviveram ao medo daquela noite.

**oOo**

Todas as aulas foram suspensas, todos os exames adiados. Alguns estudantes foram retirados às pressas de Hogwarts, pelos pais, nos dois dias que se seguiram – as gêmeas Patil partiram antes do café da manhã após a morte de Dumbledore, e Zacarias Smith saiu do castelo acompanhado pelo arrogante pai. Por outro lado, Simas Finnigan recusou-se terminantemente a voltar para casa com a mãe; discutiram aos gritos no Salão de Entrada, e só resolveram a questão quando a mãe concordou que ficaria para os funerais.

_Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, p.496_

**Fim**


End file.
